Arya Elessaril
Guildmaster: Lycheas Shera Auger Officers: Akaron, Lothamir, Quentyn, Grimser, Saiadena, Leffé and more. Guild website: http://www.aryaelessaril.eu Arya Elessaril Arya Elessaril is a Blood Elven roleplaying guild on the Earthen Ring EU server. It ONLY accept Blood Elves among its ranks. Arya Elessaril was created by Lycheas Shera Auger the 17th january 2007. The Guild is a military organization and their main purpose is to defend the Blood Elven pilgrims on their way to Outland and await their Prince return. Arya Elessaril is Azeroths version of the Middle Ages Knights Templar. Arya Elessaril is a guild of Blood Elves who are devoted to their Prince Kael'thas Sunstrider. Unaware of his betrayal they -as the majority of the Blood Elven citizen i Silvermoon- await his return to Quel'thals. Arya Elessaril is a very nationalistic guild. This creates tensions between the Blood Elves and their Horde allies. Considering the many years of war between them its nothing to be taken lightly. It will take years to heal the wounds. Arya Elessaril is also a royalistic guild. The Aryas are totaly lojal and devoted to the House of Sunstrider and their last heir, Kael'thas Sunstrider. How Arya Elessaril will develope and respond to the revelation of their beloved Prince true intetions (as revealed in Patch 2.4 PTR) is still unknown. Arya Elessaril is the biggest Blood Elven only community on Earthen Ring. Members: Arya Guild Rooster The Founding Arya Elessaril was founded in the aftermath of the fall of Silvermoon and the destruction of the Sunwell by the Scourge in the Third War. During the Third War the Scourge slayed more than 90% of the High Elven population, devastating their culture and slaying their King Anasterian Sunstrider. Prince Kael’thas Sunstrider was studying magic in Dalaran at the time of the disaster. When he heard what had happened, he quickly returned home and took command of the survivors. Kael’thas renamed them Sin’dorei, “Blood Elves”, in honor of their fallen kin. Prior to the Sunwell’s destruction, all High Elves everywhere were constantly bathed in its magical power. Now without this arcane energy, the blood elves (and high elves) suffered. Kael’thas claimed that they would soon die without another magical source to replace the Sunwell. Having reestablished a degree of safety to their land Prince Kael’thas left. Kael’thas would eventually end up in Outland, far away from his people. In Quel’thalas Kale’thas had left the Regent Lord Lor’themar Theron to lead his people in the absence of the Prince. Grand Magister Rommath was sent back by Kael’thas to Azeroth with a message of hope for the Blood Elves remaining in Quel'Thalas: that one day Prince Kael'thas would return to lead his people to paradise, the Promised Lands of Outland. A small group of Blood Elves returned from Outland together with Rommath. Back in Silvermoon this small band of former Farstrider Rangers spread Rommaths message about the Prince and the Promised Lands. Encouraged by the promises Blood Elves started to make pilgrimages to Outland. However, the long way to the Dark Portal was dangerous, be it by land or sea, and many Blood Elves never made it to Outland. This small band of Rangers saw the need of protection for the pilgrims and formed the military order known as Arya Elessaril. The military orders purpose was to ensure the safety of the many Blood Elves who made the pilgrimage to Outland. Arya Elessaril grew rapidly in membership and power and soon their purpose broaded. Their primary focus is on Quel'Thalas itself, but they also occasionally venture abroad, carrying out strikes whenever they feel the interests of the Blood Elves being threated. Code of Behaviour You must behave well when you are a part of Arya Elessaril. As a member of Arya Elessaril you represent the guild wherever you go. *Arya Elessaril do not accept that people speak leet-speak (m8, any1 etc) in guild channel or public areas. In the Guildchannel its not allowed to use abbreviations or smilies. Type full words, if that’s to hard for you, then Arya Elessaril is not the guild for you. *Communicate. When you come on, say “Hello” to your fellow guildies. If someone says ‘Hello’ do greet them back. It’s the first step to integrating yourself in the guild. *If a Horde town or village is under attack then try in what way you can to assist whether this be calling for help, extinguishing fire, healing or fighting to protect the horde citizens. Arya Elessaril is a military force and as such we shall never avoid a fight against the Alliance! *Don’t Gank or Corpsecamp enemy players. When they die, give them a chance to resurrect and heal. Its bad honor to Gank and/or Corpsecamp, and you will burn in Stormwind if you do it! *Assist. If you see one of your guildies in need of assistance offer it freely and willingly if you can. It doesn’t matter if you have all the lootz from that instance. You will be getting gold from the run and you will be another step closer to forging a stronger bond between yourself and the guildies and who knows you might walk away with another one of those fun memories. If you can’t go then explain why you can’t. *Assume at all time that people will regard you as being In Character as this is a roleplaying server. You are not forced to be IC all the time, but avoid acting OOC in public areas. *Treat other player with the courtesy and respect they deserve (depending on the situation of course). *Trade. If you find something you think a guildie can use, offer it freely. Never ask money for it. This works both ways so in the end we’ll end up strengthening the guild instead of weakening it. *Being a Blood Elf it is understandable if you play your IC-character as an arrogant and mean elf towards the other members of the Horde, but don’t press the limits to far! Other players may not always understand that you act IC or will just get tired of you always being rude or might understand you as plain stupid. A little is ok, to much is bad. Make sure other players understand that you are IC. Remember, a Blood Elf doesn’t need to be mean all the time, we are a people of joy and festivities, share it! ='Ranks in Arya Elessaril'= The following is a list of guild ranks that currently is within Arya Elessaril and their meaning. Guild Rank and explanation Ranger General The Ranger General is the supreme leader of Arya Elessaril. Arya Captain The Captains of Arya Elessaril is the Second-in-Command and they manage and supervise the guild together with the Ranger General. They lead the Officer Staff. Arya Lieutenant The Lieutenants of Arya Elessaril make up -together with the Captains- the Officer Staff. They help the Captains to run the daily guild management and assist wherever their services are needed. Blood Warden The Blood Warden are the elite troops of Arya Elessaril and its most honorful rank. They act as the organizations internal policeforce and are the personal bodyguard to the Ranger General. The Blood Wardens are the guardians of Arya Elessarils ideals and devouted to its principles. They are led by the Blood Warden Lieutenant. Blood Guard The Blood Guard are the veterans of Arya Elessarils military forces. They serve Arya Elessaril faithful and often helps the younger soldiers in Arya Elessaril. Ranger The Ranger is the main soldier in Arya Elessaril. They are fully accepted members of Arya Elessaril and have proven their loyalty to the order. Apprentice The Apprentice is a Blood Elf who have joined Arya Elessaril but still haven’t proved their loyalty and devotion. This is the first rank a new member in Arya Elessaril will have. Wretched One Inactive members get demoted to Wretched One before they are removed from the guild. Area of Operations Arya Elessaril has it headquarter in Ash'lien Lodge in northeast Eversong Woods. Arya Elessaril also maintain a Office in the Bazaar in Silvermoon City. Arya Elessaril operate mainly in Quel’thalas where their barracks and training facilities are located. Arya Elessaril also operate on Bloodmyst in a quest to retake the Exodar and in Khaz Modan and the kingdom of Stormwind in order to keep the pilgrimroads to the Dark Portal open for Blood Elves. Besides these particular areas Arya Elessaril can be found on any place where our interests takes them. ='Basic OOC Information'= *Arya Elessarils principle is to promote roleplaying ideal and experience. Being on the roleplaying server Earthen Ring, we want to create and be a part of roleplaying events. We do that by making roleplay events, getting In Character (IC) and acting the way people would expect us to within the frame of our characters and the lore of World of Warcraft. *We want to limit the OOC (out of character) chat to general/trade/party -channels or areas where other players cant hear it. For OOC-speak we want you to join the /AryaOOC channel. Furthermore we want to limit the OOC you speak in public areas, this means that you do not go OOC in /say or /yell. Remember, wherever you are, you’re representing Arya Elessaril, and as a member you must promote our ideals and care for our reputation. *Arya Elessaril do not Boost our members, but that does not mean we do not help our members. If no one answer your question, you might consider how the question was asked, if you ask in a nice and friendly way, you will surely get a nice answer back! *When you participating in Guild Events or Cross-Guild/People Events were Arya Elessaril as a guild participate you MUST wear Guild Tabard. In Guild Events and Cross-Guild/People Events you are not allowed to “play your own story”. You act in a team and play together with your friends. Behave well! *Raidings. Arya Elessaril does raid on irregular basis. This is dependent on various characters and interests from the members. Its mostly for fun, so if you're looking for a Raidforce you should continue to look. Join Arya Arya Elessaril have a few requirements if you want to join Arya Elessaril: *You must be a Blood Elf *You have interest in roleplaying *You must respect our rules and ideals. This basically means that any Blood Elf is welcome but you can only get promoted beyond the Lowest Rank (Apprentice) if you are willing to take interest in roleplay and agree on and respect Arya Elessaril's ideals. To join Arya Elessaril you contact any member of Arya Elessaril in-game and they will take care of you.